Prince Caspian: My version
by StoriesAndStuff123
Summary: This is my first story. Peter and Susan have feelings for each other, but ignore it because they just think of themselves as friends. When they enter narnia again. Prince Caspian falls in love with Susan. What will happen? Peter/Susan and Edmund/Lucy.
1. Epilogue

**This is my first Peter/Susan fic, so be nice! Just so you know, Peter and Lucy are siblings, and Susan and Edmund are adopted. **

**I will add a bit of Edmund/Lucy later on in the story. And I will add a bit of Susan/Caspian, to make the story more interesting.**

**Pevensies' ages:**

**Peter: 17**

Susan: 16 (turning 17)

**Edmund: 15**

Lucy: 14

**Michelle (me): 14**

**(Imagine that it has been about 1-2 months since Narnia.) **

**I will be adding a new character in the story; it's me (Michelle) she's going to Lucy's best friend. We will see her in the first chapter of the story, during the train station scene. **

**Just so you know, I thought of this story pretty much every day and I just had to put it in the story. **

**I'll try to update a bit every weekend, because I don't have much on the weekend. **


	2. Train Station Fight!

**Okay. I just realized that there wasn't a train station fight until a few days ago…so here is the rewrite of what should have happened! I hope you like it.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

It has been a year since the glorious years of the Pevensies ruling Narnia and let me tell you that they didn't like the life of normal England, the country was still in the war. They were scared that their mum and dad have died already, but tried not to think about it, they have changed since Narnia, so let me give you a brief description about what they are like now…

Peter has changed quite a lot, but it wasn't really a good thing. His attitude changed, he started to get very angry at something that wasn't really that bad. He missed being king, everyone missed being royalty, so they all wished that they could go back, but nothing happened. He started to lose the family bond with everyone and now is just the older brother who can act like the youngest one of the four Pevensies…

Susan changed a bit too, thankfully she didn't turn into a stubborn boy like Peter. She looked a little different, she was becoming a very beautiful young lady, well that was what all the boys thought. She still thought logically, just like when they were in Narnia for the first time. But she still cared very much for her family, no matter how immature or stupid they were.

Edmund however was a very smart boy. He wasn't the bratty little boy he used to be; he turned into a very mature, caring, selfless and kind-hearted young man. He helps Peter whenever he can, but doesn't even get a thank you. He misses his family the most, he still has the picture of his father in his room, even though the glass cover is broken, he still prays, making sure that they are okay.

And finally Lucy Pevensie, she still is a kind, sweet, lovable, and a very big hearted girl, except she has grown to become a gorgeous young woman. She missed Narnia the most, because of Mr. Tumnus, the beavers and most importantly, Aslan. She is the one that appears to be right, even though not many people believe her. But that doesn't stop her from believing…

Susan was at the train station reading the newest edition of the POST magazine, when she heard someone talk to her.

"Um excuse me but are you new around here?"  
"Yes, yes I am"

"I always see you here every morning reading…by yourself."  
"Wells sometimes I would like to be left alone for a bit."  
"Me too, what's your name?"

By this point she was getting a little annoyed with this boy, not only because he was trying to talk to her, but that he was staring at her, so she decided to lie.

"Phyllis"  
Suddenly she heard a young girl's voice was calling out her real name.

"SUSAN!"

Susan turned around to find Lucy running towards her.

"You have to come quickly, he's fighting again!"

"Oh no! Excuse me but I have to go"

As the two girls ran to the train station, they discovered a massive crowd surrounding five boys, one of them was Peter. When he looked up, all he could see was the disappointed face of Susan Pevensie. But before he could speak he was pushed to the wall and hit his head. But within seconds another boy got involved in the fight, and that boy was Edmund.

But even with his help they were still losing.

After minutes of fighting, Peter got kicked to the ground, he was so weak, he couldn't fight anymore, so he closed his eyes and expected the worse, but in fact discovered something completely different. He opened his eyes to find a girl standing in front of him. At first the thought that it was Lucy or Susan, because she had the same uniform, but then he saw the girl kick the boy right in the face and knew that it wasn't wither of them. He quickly stood up to find a girl around Lucy's age, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked young but could fight a boy twice her size. All he could do was stand there, gaping…

Within minutes the fight was over and everyone went by with their lives. Lucy went over to the girl that saved her lives, finding out that she was actually a sweet, kind girl, Lucy seemed to like her very much. She invited her with her brothers and sisters. They ended up walking into a very serious conversation.

"Your welcome Peter"  
"I had it sorted Edmund"  
"What was it this time?"

"He bumped me"  
"So your best solution was to hit him"  
"No, after me bumped me, they tried to make me apologize"

"Is that it?"  
"Well when I didn't apologize, they said some things"  
"About?"  
"About the family"

"What did they say?"

"You don't want to know"

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but, is this a bad time? Cos I can leave you guys to solve your family problems"

"No its okay, oh and by the way thanks for saving me and Peter back there"

"Its okay, it happens a bit here, those guys always start a fight just to get attention, but believe me, I always teach them a lesson"

"Yeah I know, I've never seen a girl kick that hard before"

"Well, you need it over here. But let me first introduce myself, my name is Michelle, Michelle Harkinson"

"It's a pleasure, my name is Susan, this is Peter, and this is Edmund"  
"Nice to meet you guys"  
"Its nice to meet you too"

After a few minutes of chatting, Lucy suddenly shrieked of pain.

"Be quiet Lu, people are here!"  
"Something pinched my arm!"

Suddenly Peter felt it to.

"Ow, who is pinching me?"

"Can we all just st- wait what is going on?"

The room started to shake and wind was picking up.

"It feels like magic!"  
"Quick everyone hold hands!"  
Edmund, being next to Peter of course complained about holding hands, so Peter just grabbed his wrist.

Suddenly, the walls began to fall apart, and the tunnel began to rip open, and the train started to show a beautiful beach with giant rocks everywhere. Then…a white flash.

As the white flash started to fade away, the beautiful beach started to reappear. Lucy had this very bizarre feeling that she has been here before, the rocks and the sea were the same as Narnia, but she never remembered seeing giant rocks in the sea.

Surprisingly everyone was still holding hands, but when Michelle realized what was going on, she nudged Lucy gently and gave her a cheeky smile. When Lucy caught on, they looked at each other smiling, and at the same time, screamed…

"LAST ONE IN THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

**I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	3. What happened to Narnia?

**This is the next pa****rt of the story, please tell your friends to read my story! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**By the way, I want to thank my very first reviewer **

**Smallfri8, she was so sweet and said mine was excellent. Thanks again!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Suddenly, the walls began to fall apart, and the tunnel began to rip open, and the train started to show a beautiful beach with giant rocks everywhere. Then…a white flash.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the white flash started to fade away, the beautiful beach started to reappear. Lucy had this very bizarre feeling that she has been here before, the rocks and the sea were the same as Narnia, but she never remembered seeing giant rocks in the sea.

Surprisingly everyone was still holding hands, but when Michelle realized what was going on, she nudged Lucy gently and gave her a cheeky smile. When Lucy caught on, they looked at each other smiling, and at the same time, screamed…

"LAST ONE IN THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!!"

Everyone snapped out of their dreams and saw the two girls running to the sea letting their hair out, taking of their blazers, socks, shoes and ties, and without thinking, Peter took Susan's hand, this made Susan's cheek turn strawberry pink, they both ran to the sea, to join the girls, just leaving poor, confused Edmund.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Hours seemed like minutes to them, they were so happy to be away from the train station, time really did fly. Everything just seemed to be perfect

At one point, Peter and Susan were hugging each other because they were so happy to be with each other, Peter spun Susan around. When he gently dropped her, they looked at each other with love in their eyes, they never have been this close to each other, only when they hug, and they rarely hug. Susan's hands were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist, it was the perfect moment for them both.

While this was happening, the three younger children saw what was happening, so they got in a huddle, and thought of a devious plan.

Meanwhile…Peter slowly leans in, Susan does the same; they were literally millimetres apart, they didn't want anything to stop them until… they felt something, something that they felt before. And it wasn't the kiss.

It was the water that the mischievous three musketeers splashed! **(He he!) ** And within seconds, another water fight was happening, but this time, it was a lot shorter because Edmund realized what was above the sea, it looked like castle, a castle that was attacked.

"Where are we? It's seems familiar, like it's Narnia."

"What's Narnia? Its sounds absolutely amazing though!"

Lucy turned around to realize the same feeling. Peter and Susan saw the castle, it took a few seconds to sink in, and within seconds, sorrow grew in their eyes, it IS Narnia, it IS Cair Paravel, or what's left of it. They recognized the mountain Cair Paravel was laying on, the trees and how green the grass is. Some of the parts were still up there. The colour, everything was the same; only half of it was destroyed.

Peter broke the silence, "It IS Narnia, its Cair Paravel! Someone attacked it! How long were we gone?" Michelle was starting to get a bit frustrated, because no one was paying attention to her. **(By answering her question.)**

"WHAT'S NARNIA?" Lucy finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's a wonderful land, where talking creatures roam, trees talked and danced, OH, and Al-ALSAN! How could he of let this happen?!" tears began to form in her eyes, Edmund walked over to her, and slipped his hand in hers.

"I don't know, but only one way to find out, we have to find out who cause this, with the help of our Christmas gifts of course."

Peter and Susan smiled at each other. They loved their gifts, all of them did, and soon, instead of walking in the soft sand and warm water, they were climbing over rough, cold boulders, remembering all the moments they spent in Narnia. They missed those days.

Edmund was still holding Lucy's hand; he knew she was going through a tough time, for she was the one that missed Narnia the most, Cair Paravel, her gifts and most importantly, Aslan, the sweet and warm lion that had a voice that made Lucy feel like she was truly home.

"We are here! Oh, who could have ever done this?" Lucy was starting to cry again. Edmund pulled her into his arms, he didn't like seeing her cry, no one did, even Michelle.

Michelle tried to find to doorway to the treasures, but the only door she could see **(Or half of it) **was blocked by a massive boulder.

"Hey, I think the giant boulder is blocking a door to your treasures." Susan looked to were Michelle looking.

"Oh yes, that's the door, Peter and Edmund, can you push it…pretty please?"

Peter and Edmund looked at each other and rolled their eyes. As they walkover to the boulder covering the door, Michelle put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It will be alright Lucy, we are all her for you. The scenery is spectacular, whoever destroyed it will pay, I can assure you that."

As the girls walked to the door, Peter started to rip his uniform, break a stick from the tree above them and wrapped the cloth around the stick, as if to make a torch.

"You don't suppose, you have any matches do you?"

Everyone started to check their pockets, the results were nothing.

"Um…no, but…will this help?" Edmund pulled out of his bag, a torch. **(Don't ask me why he has the torch, he just did.)**

"You might of mentioned that a bit sooner, instead of me ruining my uniform!" _He's going to be in trouble for that._

The girls giggled a bit, Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, Lucy was smiling brightly again. Edmund deliberately did that just to make Lucy smile **(aw) **_Peter will understand, it was for a good cause._

Peter realized that there was a lock on the door, someone might have broken in, but the Narnians were smart, and locked the door before they could break in.

Susan came to see if the lock was old enough to break, but she wasn't the strong one in her family, so Peter, Edmund, and even Lucy tired to open it. No luck.

"Now how are we going to get in?"

Then, Michelle kicked the lock in half; this left the Pevensies staring in amazement. They were all in bare feet, so it would have been painful to kick it that hard, and not yelp of pain, or even show pain.  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl kick like than before?"

Lucy was the first one to speak, and she was speechless.

"Um, what do you think?! Well, come on, I want to see the treasures."

Peter was being the gentlemen and told Susan and Lucy to go first. This made Susan smile. Lucy however was smiling at Edmund. Michelle tapped her on the shoulder and gave her the, you-so-like-him look. Lucy blushed at they all went inside, they just couldn't wait to see the gifts, little did they know that they were going to get the surprise of their lives.

**So…ya like? Please review! I will update as soon as I can.**** I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapter, but I hope you still like it anyway. **

**By the way, ****I am publishing a new story, it's going to be called Young Love, its romantic, and Edmund and Lucy are the special couple. **


	4. Meeting Trumpkin

**Hey, thanks for everyone reviewing. It means o much to me! These are the special people that I'm talking about:**

**Smallfri8**

Lovetowrite123

**LaLa De Dum**

**Thank you to these three. It's amazing to know that people like my writing.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Authors notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Peter was being the gentlemen and told Susan and Lucy to go first. This made Susan smile. Lucy however was smiling at Edmund. Michelle tapped her on the shoulder and gave her the, you-like-him look. Lucy blushed at they all went inside, they just couldn't wait to see the gifts, little did they know that they were going to get the surprise of their lives.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The stairs were very rough, hard and cold. Edmund was leading because he had the torch, Lucy was quite scared of the dark, so she was directly behind Edmund hold his and Michelle's hand. Susan was behind them, and last but not least was Peter.

When they were at the end of the stairs Susan saw two big rats scurrying across the floor and screamed of fright, falling back on Peter. Peter smiled a bit but Michelle took her hand and pulled her up, and as they went around the corner, they saw a wonderful sight…

There were a small but steep staircase going around in a circular motion leading to a massive room with four giant chests, behind them were statues of the kings and queens. Michelle was so amazed about what was around her, but one thing that confused her was how can there be kings and queens statues behind the chest? Then it hit her.

Michelle couldn't believe that THEY were the KINGS AND QUEENS OF NARNIA! She came closer the chests, only to find a note on Lucy's chest.

Dear Michelle,

We knew that you were coming; it has said that when the true heir to Narnia has blown the horn, another princess will to help save Narnia with the old Kings and Queens. You won't need weapons for now; you will be with Queen Lucy, but you will be needed later on.

"I can't believe that I'm a princess, this is just to good to be true, somebody pinch me! OW!"

They all gave a bit of a giggle, and Michelle looked at Lucy with a what-was-that-for look.

"Hey you said to pinch you. Well, that doesn't matter now; I need to see my dagger and cordial ag-"

"Wait, you get a dagger and a cordial…you are SO lucky,"

"Yes, the cordial heals you with just one drop, Susan got a bow and arrow, and Edmund and Peter got swords and shields."

"Wow…well why didn't I come sooner? I could have got a bow an arrow or something, I love archery, I watch my friends to it all the time!"

Susan laughed,  
"Well we could share you know?"

Michelle smiled very cheerfully,

"I'd like that…a lot."

When everyone got their weapons, they try to find what clothes would fit them. Michelle was still trying to take all of it in. Then she realized that she needed a dress, so she just borrowed one of Lucy's. It was a beautiful sea/sky blue colour; the neckline was round and large, and at the end of the sleeves was beautiful golden embroidery.

When they were ready to go, Michelle asked Lucy,

"How did you leave Narnia?"

"Well, we were chasing a stag, a white deer, and we found the lamppost that I met Tumnus, he's a sweet faun. And we just stumbled in the wardrobe."

"Oh, well now we have to find out who did this to your palace."

*********************************************************

When they were walking across the beach, they saw a boat with two men in armor, holding…A NARNIAN DWARF! Susan couldn't bear to see a narnian killed, he could be the last for all they knew.

She got her bow and arrow and shot the edge of the boat to get the soldiers attention,

"DROP HIM!" She yelled; she was aiming another arrow at them.

The dwarf started to mumble something until the soldiers thrown the dwarf over board. The two boys ran towards the river, trying to save him. While this was happening, the two soldiers were trying to get their crossbows, but it was too late because Susan had already released her arrow, killing one solder, as she got another arrow, the remaining soldier jumped out of the boat **(NO clue why!) **

Minutes later, Peter and Edmund cam back with the dwarf in their hands. He was gasping for air **(the rope was VERY tight.)** Lucy got her dagger out to find that the rope was very tough to rip.

"I'll try."

So, Michelle get the dagger, kneeled down at the dwarf cut the rope like it was butter.

The dwarf quickly got the rope over his face and pulled it away from his mouth; gasping for air.  
"H-how did she…"

"Don't ask she does that sometimes."

Michelle smiled at Lucy, and gave back her dagger.

"By the way, you archer, couldn't you of come up with anything better than DROP HIM!?"

"What? A simple thank you would do nicely."  
"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

Peter looked at the dwarf, _how dare him to say something like that to Susan like that, she saved his LIFE!_

"Well maybe we should have let them with that attitude."

The dwarf looked at them disgusted. _They're children for Aslan sake, the last thing we need to save Narnia!_

Lucy looked at the dwarf concerned,  
"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"  
"They're Telmarines, that's what they do."

Edmund finally spoke,

"Telmarines…in Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"  
"Wait, few HUNDRED years? That's how long you guys were gone, and that's why the Telmarines invaded, because the Narnians had no protection."

"Exactly, and now, instead of an army of heroes, we have five CHILDREN!"

Edmund was angry because the dwarf said it right in front of Lucy's face.

"What!? If you must know, we are the old Kings and Queens of Narnia, so this is all the help you can get whether you like it or not!"

The dwarf looked at them all, _you've got to be kidding me!!_

"You're it? You five are the Kings and Queens of old?"

"Well, I'm not a queen, but it said in this note that I was a princess."

The dwarf **(we will get to his name soon,) **got the note and took a good read of it, so it WAS true!

"So you REALLY are the Kings and Queens of old, forgive me, my name is Trumpkin, and I will help you through your journey to save Narnia."

Lucy smiled brightly,

"Apology accepted, now, how do we get to Aslan?"  
"Aslan?! He disappeared when you lot did, but we could go to Aslan's How, it's across the river, but we need that boat."

They all looked at Edmund, and Lucy gave him her puppy eyes.

"Oh…fine!"

Lucy gave him a sweet smile, once Edmund came back with the boat, they went off to Aslan's How, to hopefully save Narnia!

**Thank you guys for the reviews, look at my other stories…PLEASE! I'll update my other stories soon. Bye!**


	5. The Attacking Bear

**Enjoy the story guys!**

Previously…

"Aslan?! He disappeared when you lot did, but we could go to Aslan's How, it's across the river, but we need that boat."

They all looked at Edmund, and Lucy gave him her puppy eyes.

"Oh…fine!"

Lucy gave him a sweet smile, once Edmund came back with the boat, they went off to Aslan's How, to hopefully save Narnia!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, let me get this straight. Your train station thingy disappeared and was replaced by a beach. Then you found Cair Paravel, Michelle here kicked the lock in HALF, you found a note saying that you were going to be a princess, and now you're telling me that you're the old kings and queens of Narnia!"

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other

"That about sums it up!"

"Aslan help me!"

Michelle looked at Trumpkin with disgust.

"Hey, these guys would be the best kings and queens ever!"

Lucy looked at Michelle, smiling brightly.

"Thanks."  
"No problem, but will we see Aslan soon?"

"I don't know, we will have to wait and see."

When the boat arrived to land, Edmund got off first. He held his hand out to Lucy, **(trying to be a gentlemen,) **she gave him a sweet smile and took his hand with no hesitation; she was so happy that they were getting along so well. When Michelle came off, she went to Lucy and tapped her shoulder. And like before, gave her the you-so-like-him look! Lucy smiled and blushed a bit, then she saw a bear and wondered if she could ask him where Aslan is, she let go of Edmund's hand and walked away.

Edmund went over to the boat and helped the others.

"Michelle, can you hold my bow and arrows for a minute, I think I need to help Peter."

"NEED to help Peter? I think you WANT to help Peter."

Susan blushed a bit, it was true, she WANTED to help Peter.

"Well just hold them for me…please?"  
"Sure."

Meanwhile over with Lucy, she was quite close to the bear.

"Hello there."

The bear looked over his shoulder and started to stand up, as if to say stay away.

"It's alright, we're friends. I would like to ask you were Aslan is."

The bear started to walk towards Lucy, growling.

Trumpkin looked over to find where the growl was coming from.  
"DON'T MOVE YOUR MAGESTY!!"

Lucy looked over and gave Trumpkin a questioning look.

Suddenly the bear started to run. When Susan saw this, she started to run over to try and save her. Peter looked and got the shock of his life.

"SUSAN!"

When the bear was getting closer to Lucy, she fell over, landing on her back, facing the bear. Afterwards, Susan was trying to get Lucy up, only to get hit on the arm by the bears paw.

"SUSAN!"

The bear suddenly turned to Lucy and gave her a hungry look, making

Lucy let out a frightening scream.

All of a sudden, an arrow was in the bear's chest, knocking him over.

Lucy sat up to find Susan's arrow in the bear. Edmund ran towards Lucy and helped her up. He was so worried about her and Susan too. Peter ran and took Susan in his arms, her arm was bleeding…badly, Lucy suddenly stood up and ran over to Susan, getting her potion and placing a drop in her mouth. Then all was silent. They didn't hear anything for a while…until…

Suddenly they started to hear faint coughing; they all looked to Susan to find her starting to wake up. Everyone was happy once more, especially Peter. **(Ooo!) **He helped her up, and as a return; Susan gave him a hug, a very tight hug.

When all the drama was over, Lucy started to walk, but only falling over from the pain in her leg. Edmund helped her up, putting a hand around her waist incase she fell again.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yes Edmund. But who shot the arrow?"  
"It was Michelle."

"How do you know?"

"She's holding the bow."

Everyone turned around to find out exactly what Edmund had just said. Michelle was holding the bow in her left hand, just like Susan. They were amazed by the shot that she gave; it was right in the bear's heart, or they thought it was because it was hidden by all the fur.

"Thank you Michelle, for saving our lives."

"No problem, but why did the bear attack Susan?"

Trumpkin was now in the conversation.

"If you're treated like a dumb animal, that's what you become."

"We better get a move on, the sooner we get to Aslan's How the better!

"Edmund's right, we need to get moving."

And with that, they started to walk down to the forest, where hopefully, Aslan's How awaits, but little did they know that they will find more than Aslan's How, much more.

*********************************************************

After hours of walking, it was starting to get dark, and they haven't had dinner yet, mainly because they couldn't find anything…well nothing good. They found a wide area with grass everywhere. It was the best camp site that they could find, and it was getting even darker, so they took it. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin looked for fire wood, while Susan and Michelle looked for food. While Lucy was sitting, looking at the stars, wondering, wishing. IF she could see Aslan, and ask what happened, she could help the Narnians defeat the Telmarines, if there's ANY Narnians, they could of killed them all, except for Trumpkin of course.

Soon after the boys came back, the girls came back, with few apples.

"Where's the rest of our food?"  
"We couldn't find anything, and all we could find were these."

"Well, while I was looking at the stars, I saw some apples that looked perfect to eat."  
"Well, Susan can shoot them, she has perfect aim."

"I have one problem, my arm is still a bit sore from the bear's attack."  
"Well, Michelle could shoot them, can't you Michelle!"

"I guess I can, where are the apples?"  
"Up there."

Lucy pointed to 6 perfect red apples. Susan gave Michelle her bow and arrows, and within seconds, Michelle got the apples. They were the tastiest and juiciest apples ever. Trumpkin said that apples are very hard to find because of the Telmarines, but they always leave to ones that are on the top of the trees, which are the best ones.

Once everyone finished their apples, they went straight to sleep, all except for one.

"Lucy?"  
She turned around to find Edmund sitting up.

"Why aren't you sleeping? We will be going for a long walk tomorrow. You will need the rest."

"I can't."  
"Why not…is it Aslan?"  
"Yes, why isn't he here, why didn't he stop the Telmarines? Because of them, Narnians are gone. Mr. Tumnus…the beavers…they're all gone!"

Lucy was starting to cry a little bit, Edmund didn't like to see this, no one did. He went over and put an arm around her waist, he wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but it wasn't really the right moment to do so.

"Don't worry Lucy, he will come, just when you least expect it."

"I never thought of it like that. Thanks Edmund, you really help me when I need it."

Lucy out her hands around his neck, giving him a hug. Edmund was so glad that she was happy again, he loved seeing her smile. Once they parted they looked into each other's eyes, lost once more. Edmund and Lucy wanted a moment like this for a while and taking no chances he started to slowly lean in, so did Lucy. Edmund didn't want anyone to interrupt. They were very close to each other, and then it happened. They started kissing. Well not really they were new to this so they started light. He slowly put his other hand around her waist. Sadly the kiss didn't last long because they heard a twig break, someone was here and they were going to find out whom.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have stuff going on right now. But I will be going to Tokomore; (I think that's how you spell it) on Saturday, so you won't hear me for a bit. I will start on my next chapters, and then when I get back, I will finish them off then publish. It will take about 2 weeks. I will be there for a while. **

**See you and have great holidays.**


	6. Arriving at Aslan's How

**I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Lucy out her hands around his neck, giving him a hug. Edmund was so glad that she was happy again, he loved seeing her smile. Once they parted they looked into each other's eyes, lost once more. Edmund and Lucy wanted a moment like this for a while and taking no chances he started to slowly lean in, so did Lucy. Edmund didn't want anyone to interrupt. They were very close to each other, and then it happened. They started kissing. Well not really they were new to this so they started light. He slowly put his other hand around her waist. Sadly the kiss didn't last long because they heard a twig break, someone was here and they were going to find out whom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edmund, who's here?"

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out."

Edmund got his sword, and Lucy got her dagger and cordial, incase something bad happened. They went up the hill, where they heard the twig snap. They saw a figure with a sword, they both hid inside the bush. Edmund told Lucy to stay here; he didn't want her to get hurt. He slowly walked out and took his sword; he suddenly heard a scream from his left. Someone was definitely here, and he will take care of him.

The fight was starting to get really bad for Edmund, he was losing very badly. This man obviously had more experience, it was kind of obvious, he did looked a bit older than him, no offence. But he had a lot more strength than him. And before he could attack back, Edmund got hit in the face with a rock, making him fall over. He looked up to see him pointing his swords at his chest. He was going to die, unless a miracle happened.

"LEAVE EDMUND ALONE!"

He turned around to find Lucy, Michelle, Peter, Susan and Trumpkin, armed with their weapons. Lucy saw Edmund on the ground and quickly ran to his side, the man **(We will get to his name soon)** pulled back his sword, to give him room to stand up. There was silence for a few minutes, but Susan was the first to talk.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Prince Caspian, the tenth, and I am here to stop my evil uncle in destroying Narnia. So I am searching for the old kings and queens of Narnia, and the new princess."

"Well then, why did you attack KING Edmund, the just…hm?"

"Oh, except my apology sire, I haven't been sleeping for days, and my eyes are starting to fool me"

"Apology excepted"

"Sorry for my asking, but are you really the kings and queens of old?"

"Why?"  
"I thought you would be a bit you know….older"

Now Peter was in the conversation.  
"Well if you like" taking Susan's hand "we could come back in a few years."

"NO! It's alright, its just….not exactly what I expected."

He looked at everyone, but when Susan was in his sight, he stopped, he was blinded by her beauty, he didn't like seeing Peter hold hands with her.

Michelle noticed this, and nudged Edmund, to give a cue to stop him staring at Susan like the boy at the train station.

"Neither are you"

It didn't work. Lucy tried.

"Um Prince Caspian, are you alone?"

Caspian finally turned around to look at Lucy; she gave him don't-even-think-about-it look.

"No, I am not alone"

"Really who's with you?"

"Them"

They all looked to find something that made Lucy burst with joy…THERE WERE NARNIANS EVERYWHERWE!!!!! Lucy jumped for joy, she couldn't believe it, neither did everyone else, but Trumpkin stayed the same, he knew, he knew all along!

"How long have you been here?"

A small grey dwarf stepped forward

"My name is Ginnerbrik, we have been here as long as you've been kings and queens and when you left us, we had to go off into hiding because the Telmarines invaded us, and you lot weren't there when we needed you the most! They killed many of us, making our numbers small, but we plan to kill them, for our numbers have grown, and we will fight for our loved ones"

By this point, Lucy was about to cry, she rather die than to know that she caused this to happen, Edmund noticed that she was tearing up and went to her side and slipped his hand in hers. Lucy smiled, she was glad that so many people loved her, especially Edmund; she loved him with all her heart.

Michelle knew what was happening, so she changed the subject.

"Shouldn't we be going to the How?"  
Caspian finally snapped out of his day dream,

"Yes, good idea, LETS MOVE!!"

Peter tightened his grip to Susan's hand and whispered,

"Did you realize that he was staring at you?"

"I know, I felt very uncomfortable"

"I hope he doesn't get in the way of our relationship"

"I hope not, but Caspian might think that we aren't together"

"Well, we just have to show him"

"Probably"

As they started to walk, Caspian was starting to get closer to Susan. Michelle and Lucy knew that he was flirting with her, so they got between him and Susan; she was thankful and held Peter's hand tighter. Caspian did look at the two smiling at each other; he didn't like the sight of it at all. However he tried to control himself until the made it to the How.

When they arrived, they all stood in amazement. They couldn't believe that 1,300 years later so many Narnians would still be alive. Michelle and Lucy looked at each other, smiling and without thinking screamed…

"LAST ONE IN IS THE ROTTEN EGG!!" **(Ring a bell? Chapter 2!)**

They both started to run, only to be chased by everyone else. Surprisingly, Caspian was a fast runner, but not as fast as Lucy and Michelle. Even though the run was short, it made them huff and puff for a while. But the size of the How just took their breath away. When they looked ahead, they saw many Centaurs with swords out, almost as if it was forming a roof. As they started to walk, they noticed a small centaur, holding his sword, but not as high as the others, Lucy gave a giggle and the centaur next to him lifted it up just in time. Michelle linked arms with Lucy; this was definitely a moment that they will remember.

When they went inside, they saw something that changed everyone. Drawings. Drawings of the Golden Age. These pictures made Lucy feel very upset, not only did she see paintings of them when they were kings and queens, but she saw paintings of the beavers…and Mr. Tumnus. She couldn't believe it; she felt tears form in her eyes. Susan noticed this and went to her side.

"Are you alright Lucy? You seen very sad to see those paintings"

"I am"

Susan saw a tear fall down her cheek and pulled her into a hug **(a little sister moment)** "It will be alright Lucy"

"I hope so"

The two walked together with Susan's arm around her. They looked to see something that made Lucy speechless…


	7. The Stone Table

**Sorry for the wait, I am updating bit by bit. It's cause school is coming and I need to check I don't have any holiday homework!**

When they went inside, they saw something that changed everyone. Drawings. Drawings of the Golden Age. These pictures made Lucy feel very upset, not only did she see paintings of them when they were kings and queens, but she saw paintings of the beavers…and Mr. Tumnus. She couldn't believe it; she felt tears form in her eyes. Susan noticed this and went to her side.

"Are you alright Lucy? You seen very sad to see those paintings"

"I am"

Susan saw a tear fall down her cheek and pulled her into a hug **(a little sister moment)** "It will be alright Lucy"

"I hope so"

The two walked together with Susan's arm around her. They looked to see something that made Lucy speechless…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She saw the Stone Table, just as it was before…broken, just like her heart! Michelle turned around and she saw Lucy walking towards the table. She lightly touched the table; she didn't want to ruin it. It's been so long ever since she last saw Aslan, she missed him so terribly. Edmund knew what she was going through he walk to her side and put his hand around her waist. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder, she couldn't ask for a better friend. Peter and Susan looked at each other. Ever since the train station fight, they haven't spend much time together, he missed that very much, so did Susan. He took her hand and squeezed it tight, Susan gave a sweet smile in return and started to blush. Caspian glared at Peter with jealousy. Susan was beautiful; she deserved a prince, not a commoner! **(Caspian is a bit mean at the beginning, but at the end, he WILL be very nice! A great king, I can assure you!) **

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

Edmund loosened his grip on her waist.

"He must have known what he was doing"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we need to act now. If we keep focusing on Aslan, the Telmarines might attack us when we least expect it"

Edmund finally realized that this was a very serious situation.  
"You're right, what do you plan?"  
"I don't know"

Michelle thought of the best way to do it…

"We need to attack them when they least expect it, like a Night Raid!"

"Brilliant!"

Caspian accidently said that too loud, making everyone smile once more.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before"

"Maybe it's because you were only thinking about getting an army and not what to DO with the army"

"H-How did you kn-"

"Don't ask, she is pretty smart"

"Enough of who is smarter, we need to plan the Night Raid!"

"Peter's right, now how do we attack them without them knowing?"

Edmund suddenly had the plan!  
"Okay guys, I'm going to repeat this once so listen! So what we are going to do is…"

**Sorry about the really short chapter ****I'm leaving the best bit later!!! He he!! Review, I am working on my other stories!! Bye my darlings!!**


	8. The Night Raid Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, I! But I a****m updating, it will just be longer! **

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Caspian accidently said that too loud, making everyone smile once more.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before"

"Maybe it's because you were only thinking about getting an army and not what to DO with the army"

"H-How did you kn-"

"Don't ask, she is pretty smart"

"Enough of who is smarter, we need to plan the Night Raid!"

"Peter's right, now how do we attack them without them knowing?"

Edmund suddenly had the plan!  
"Okay guys, I'm going to repeat this once so listen! So what we are going to do is…"

* * *

It was midnight and Griffins were silently flying over the castle, Lucy and Michelle stayed at home, while the others went. Edmund was the first one to go; it was part of the plan. **(It's the same plan as the movie.) **His heart was beating so fast it was going to burst out of his chest. This might be the last time he was fighting, he was lucky that Lucy had the cordial and that Susan could even shoot the stupid troll named Ginnerbrik **(Pretty sure that's how you spell it)**. He couldn't fight back in England, a year has passed and he was unsure of his skills. But he couldn't complain now, it was his plan and HE didn't want to ruin it!

As the griffin lightly put him on the roof of one of the towers, he looked down to see a guard with his sword out. He gave the griffin the nod and it grabbed the guard by the talons and pulled him up. Edmund quickly jumped down and looked around to make sure no one else was on the tower. He got his torch and gave everyone one else the signal.

The three other griffins stared to fly over; Susan was included in the battle. I mean after all, she was a skilled archer and they needed every hand that they could get! And besides, who would want a perfectly good bow and arrow go to waste. **(I know I wouldn't!)**

Caspian was as scared as a stick, he was invading his uncles castle, they wouldn't let him go if he got trapped, they would kill him, slowly and painfully, he shivered at the thought! But he didn't want to back done now, they did so much and everything was planned, and he couldn't imagine Narnia being ruled by Miraz. He would rather die!

Caspian, Peter and Susan landed on the tower fine, killing a few people on the way. Caspian got the rope and placed it in front of the window, but it was the Professor's window, the only person that wouldn't kill him from the moment that they saw him. Besides, he was like a father to him, he cared for him, and he didn't want to leave him. It was now or never!

"Who's room is this?"

"It's the Professor's. Professor Cornelius"

"Why are we here?"  
"He's the one who told me about you and the Golden Age, he should be here…unless…Miraz took him to prison, that monster…he WILL pay!!"  
"But we need to stick to the plan, we planned the whole thing, we can't risk ru-"

"You wouldn't be here without…and neither would I"

Peter and Susan looked at each other, this was a crazy idea but if it really meant a lot to Caspian…

"Caspian I know how much he means you and I don't really want to say this b-"

"We can go and deal with Miraz and you look for you Professor, you just need to do it quickly so the plan doesn't get ruined"

Peter looked at Susan…_What is she thinking?!!_

When Caspian left, Susan knew Peter was upset, but there wasn't time to argue, time was running out!!

"Let's go"

Caspian quickly ran towards the dungeon, he prayed that he was alright! The things that he could do to Miraz!!! His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of slight coughing and wheezing. He knew it was the Professor, he quickly ran to the chamber were he heard the noises. It was the end chamber; he looked inside to find him lying down breathing heavily. How could anyone do this to him, he is an old man!!!

He used his sword and broke the lock, running in and waking him up.

"Five more minutes?"

The Professor got the joke, but he was till very serious, and scared! He harshly whispered, "What are you doing here my Prince, I didn't let you escape just so you could break in again! You must leave now!!"

"I told you before, I'm not leaving you, you did too much for me, and now it's my turn to return the favour, we're giving Miraz your cell"

"Don't underestimate Miraz like you father did…"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner"

"He will…PAY!!"

"Then I will help you, I know that he is planning something evil!"

"We have planned something that will stop him!"

"I trust you Caspian"

"Thank you Professor…lets go!"

Mean while…

Through the halls on the other side of the castle, Peter and Susan were silently walking to Miraz's bedroom **(I don't know how they know where the bedroom is, I'm just going along with the movie!)**

"Are you ready Peter?"

"Yes, the sooner we finish Miraz, the more chance we have of winning, I just hope that Caspian is alright, it was a brave risk changing the plan at such short notice"

"I know, sorry for what happened back there, but the Professor seems very important to him, and my mum always said to put your friends first"

_Oh, so now your friends with the Prince…we barley know him! _He wanted to argue with her but he knew that he had a duty and slowly started to open the door only to find…

CASPIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(Dun dun dun!! Ha ha!!)**

"Caspian, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the gate house!"

"Professor Cornelius is there, I have a score to settle with my Uncle!"

"Really and what might that be, little Caspian?"  
"For once I want to know the TRUTH!!! Did you kill my father?!"

He put his sword to Miraz's neck, his words were cold and harsh, Queen Prunaprismia was holding a crossbow, aiming at Caspian, and to top it all off, Peter and Susan have never seen this side of him before, it was rather scary for them both, all they could do is hope for the best.

"Now we get to it"

"But I though you said that your brother died in his sleep?"  
"That was more or less true"  
"H-How could you"

She began to lower the crossbow, Caspian looked at her, her eyes were filled with sadness, he obviously lied to her.

"The same reason why you would pull the trigger…for our son!"

"STOP!"  
"Stay right there!!" Susan got an arrow ready and aimed it at Queen Prunaprismia

"You need to make a choice. Do you want our son to be king, or do you want him to be like Caspian here? FATHERLESS!!!"

"NO!!!!!"

Prunaprismia released the arrow, luckily her aim was off and just hit Caspian's arm, instead of his heart. Caspian screamed of pain and let go of his sword, Miraz took the chance and ran out of the door. Peter and Susan wanted to chase after Miraz but Caspian as in pain, the fighting had to wait.

Peter, Susan and Caspian ran out of the room, Peter however was running towards the gate.

"Peter what are you doing?!"  
"We can still do it, but we have to hurry!!"

Susan and Caspian quickly ran behind Peter, they were at the gate, and the only thing that they need to do was to open the gate with the giant wheel. The three started to turn the wheel, slowly opening the door.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?"  
_You have no idea!!_

As the door was opening, they heard the Narnians coming; this gave them the adrenalin rush knowing that help was on the way. When the Narnians ran through the door and started to attack the Telmarines, they stopped turning the wheel and turned around to fight…The three started to run and at the same time screamed at the top of their lungs…

FOR NARNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was going to be one of the greatest battles that Narnia will ever face…

**I hope you like it! ****It's been a long time! By the way I am going to Hong Kong on Christmas day, and then I will be going to Perth. I will return on the 14th. So you won't hear from me for a while!! **


	9. Note for reviewers

**Okay****, I have been getting some comments about incest. And I just want to let you know that if I haven't said this already, Peter and Lucy are brother and sister, but Edmund and Susan are from another family. In other words they are adopted…so stop commenting me about incest. I only like Peter and Susan because of the actors, William and Anna. This is the same with the other Narnia story (even though Skander is too old for Georgie, it think they have a great friendship off screen.) **

**By the way my computer is really screwing so my story won't come for a while. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!! **


	10. The Night Raid Part 2

**I hope you guys liked my edited chapter of the Train Station Fight. And I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! Please review, but be nice if you can! **

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

As the door was opening, they heard the Narnians coming; this gave them the adrenalin rush knowing that help was on the way. When the Narnians ran through the door and started to attack the Telmarines, they stopped turning the wheel and turned around to fight…The three started to run and at the same time screamed at the top of their lungs…

FOR NARNIA!

This was going to be one of the greatest battles that Narnia will ever face…

Within minutes, swords were clashing together, arrows were flying above everyone's heads, and screams were so loud they could be heard all over the castle. More Telmarines came into the battle, but the Narnians still held strong. Edmund was stuck in the towers, trying to find a way down without getting noticed, or killed by Telmarines. He was looking over a roof, and saw a Telmarine aiming their crossbow at Peter. He reacted quickly and slid down the roof hitting him, falling to the ground below.

Peter saw this and screamed.

"ED!"  
Edmund turned around and saw a line of Telmarines armed with crossbows, aimed right at him. He ran towards the closest door that he could go to and quickly closed the door, letting all the arrows hit the door, just in time.

More Narnians were dying, and more Telmarines were appearing out of nowhere, Peter looked around and saw Narnians falling off towers, hitting their heads on the ground and not getting up. He hated seeing people he loved in the face of danger, especially Susan and Edmund.

Within minutes, the ground was filling up with bodies. Susan was looking around, seeing all these Telmarines with crossbows all around the walls. She quickly ran to Peter telling him what was wrong. Everyone was doing to die if they didn't act quick. They had to fall back, quickly.

"FALL BACK! We need to get out of here now!"

All the Narnians starting running for the gate, but Miraz ordered the gate to close. As it was starting to close, one of the minotaurs quickly dropped his weapon and held the gate, with all his strength. Miraz saw this and immediately ordered the crossbow men to shoot, at the minotaur. As an arrow dug into his armour, he yelled of pain, but was still holding the gate, trying to let as many Narnians come through as possible. He knew he was going to die, so he did all he could to help his friends. More arrows pierced into his body, but he still held the gate. His face was too painful to look at; Peter just went under the gate. That's went the arrows took its toll. The minotaur fell to the floor, with the gate crushing his armour.

The Narnians tried to get through the gate, but only the mice were small enough to do this. The rest were dying, by the arrows released by the cross bows. They all screamed of pain and help. Peter was on the other side and couldn't believe his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he began to cry, everyone was. _How am I going to tell Lucy?_

"Peter the bridge!"

Peter's horse started to gallop. Luckily, Peter was skilled with horses and managed to get over the bridge. He couldn't look back, no one could, they were all heart broken.

A few seconds later, Edmund was flying over the castle and saw the dead bodies of Narnians. He was speechless; it felt like someone ripped his heart out, cut it in two and threw one half away. _How am I going to tell Lucy_? He saw Peter and the rest of the army; it was more than half the size it was before the raid. Nothing could get any worse…

Lucy was sitting on one of the stairs of the stone table. While Michelle was lying on the floor, sleeping. But Lucy couldn't sleep, not knowing that his three siblings could have died, along with many of the Narnians. She heard a faint horn and shook Michelle awake. It took Michelle a few minutes to get up. But when she heard the horn, she knew the army was coming. The two girls started walking up the entrance of the Aslan's How. They saw the Narnian army, along with his siblings and Caspian, but the army was so much smaller then it was when it left Aslan's How. This made both of the girls' heart sink, they couldn't believe it.

"Peter, what happened?"  
"Ask Caspian"

He said this in a very harsh tone, like it was his entire fault. Susan didn't like Peter like this, no one did. She tried to stop the conversation…

"Peter" but was ignored. Caspian wasn't in a happy mood either, knowing about his father.

"Me? You could of called it off, there was still time"  
"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you just kept to the plan, all those lost soldiers would be alive"  
"And if you stayed here I suggested they definitely would be!"

"You called us remember?"  
"My first mistake"  
"No, your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people"

Peter began to walk away, only to turn around by Caspian's rage.

"HEY! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia…you have NO MORE RIGHT TO BE HERE THEN MIRAZ DOES! You, him, your father! Narnia is better off with the lot of you!"

This drove Caspian crazy, he screamed of anger and drew his sword, so did Peter. They pointed them at each other's neck. But everyone's eyes were looking somewhere else. Edmund screamed Lucy's name because he needed the cordial. Trumpkin was hurt, very badly. The girls ran over towards the dying dwarf, Lucy knelt down and put a drop in the dwarf's mouth. He started to cough and open his eyes, everyone was relived.

"What are you lot staring at? The Telmarines will be here soon enough. Oh, and thank you, my dear little friend"

Lucy smiled and him, she was glad that she was alright. She stood up and gave Edmund a hug, she was so worried about the three of them and was so glad that they all made it out alive. They all walked back to Aslan's how, taking a break before another battle, however Caspian and Nikabrik **(I don't know how to spell his name so don't criticize me please) **were already inside looking at the pictures of the four kings and queens.

"You're so glad of that magic horn no are you? The kings and queens have failed us. Half our army is dead!"

"What can we do?"

"You want your uncle's blood? So do we! You want his throne; we can get it for you"

The two walked to the entrance of the Stone Table.

"We tried one ancient power and it failed! But there is a power greater still, one that even kept the great Aslan at bay for a hundred years."

Suddenly Caspian heard a low, scary growl coming from one of the corners. He got his sword and drew it, frightened.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Then, slowly a figure appeared from the shadows. It had a hood covering its face. Then another figure appeared from the other side, but this time you could see what it was. It was a hag; it most horrible creature Caspian had ever seen. Its eyes were big and red; it felt like it could pierce into your soul.

"I am hungry, I am thirst. I can fast for a hundred and not die. I can lay a hundred nights on ice, and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me…YOU ENEMY!"

The mysterious figure lifted its hood to reveal a scary, dark, evil wolf. Caspian stepped back in shock.

"What you hate, so will we, for nobody hates better than us"  
"Then you can guarantee Miraz's death"

"And more"

Caspian looked back at Nikabrik, who gave him a reassuring look; however this made Caspian feel very uncomfortable, but went along with it.

"Let the circle be drawn"

The hag spoke ancient magic words, while the wolf drew a circle on the ground around Caspian. As the hag reached for the coat, Caspian could feel something evil was coming, but wasn't sure what. Suddenly the hag started to scream the last few words, while holding a broken wand of the white witch. As she forced it into to rock, she started to step back, amazed. The ice grew upon the two standing rocks; however the circle wasn't affected by the magic. As the dark magic crawled up the rocks, a faint figure appeared in the ice, she had white skin, a beautiful bone structure, long, white flowing hair and had very sharp features, it was the White Witch. Caspian knew of the White Witch and immediately refused.

"No, this isn't what I wanted"

He started to back away, but the wolf grabbed him, putting his hand out.

Her cold voice felt like it sliced right through Caspian's heart, he was terrified.

"One drop of Adam's blood, then you free me. Then I am yours my king."

"What? No, no!"

The hag grabbed his hand and used a blunt knife to cut his hand. Caspian was screaming of pain, but it was no use, the pain wasn't going away.

The White Witch's eyes hypnotized Caspian, making him stand still. The wolf let him go, and stood back. The Witch's face was pleased…until she heard the familiar voice of Peter.

"STOP!"

Peter, Trumpkin, and Edmund ran in. Immediately the hag, Nikabrik and the wolf ran to fight, they didn't want this to get ruined. The wolf ripped his cloak and went for Edmund, even though it limped, it was still a strong fighter. Nikabrik however was possessed with greed and was fighting stronger than ever. Thankfully Lucy came in and stopped him from stabbing Trumpkin. But Nikabrik was a fast thinker and twisted Lucy's arm around and pushed her to the ground, causing her to scream. This filed Edmund's ears, causing him to fight harder than ever. He finally killed the wolf, only to see the face of the White Witch, Peter pushed Caspian out the way, but the Witch's eyes got Peter hypnotized. Edmund knew what to do…

By now, Nikabrik was towering over Lucy, she never saw a Narnian dwarf look so thirsty for blood and revenge. She looked away, expecting the worse. But Trumpkin stabbed him just time, he didn't want to do it, but Nikabrik gave up on Aslan, and that meant that he gave up being good. He helped Lucy up, until they all heard a sudden crack and looked at the White Witch. Something stabbed her right in the middle of her stomach, her head fell back and her eyes turned white, then all that was left of her was crushed ice. Behind the ice was Edmund, and he had sword in his hand.

Peter looked at him, only to get this response…

"I know, you had it sorted"

As Edmund walked away, Lucy ran to his side. Peter and Caspian looked at each other, only to hear Susan's footsteps. They both turned around to find her face, full of disappointment. All she could now was walk away.

**Ta-da! I hope you liked that chapter! Have a Happy New year everyone! 3 3**


End file.
